Super Noah
Super Noah is the the fusion of Noah and NN. He was created after Noah and NN found that their combined efforts still proved inept. Appearance He takes the dominant appearance of Noah, with NN's Mutant Super Saiyan traits. His hair is green, he loses his pupils and irises, and he gains bulk. This muscle mass increase is evident, yet not as great as NN's. Also, as he powers up, his aura is like that of a Shadow Super Saiyan/Shadow Form, showing that he has a mixed transformation. Personality Super Noah personality is nearly identical to that of his fusees. He was very calm and rational, yet relished anyone's suffering. Despite his unfathomable strengh, he was not arrogant, and never underestimated his enemy's, or overestimate himself. When he was presented with the fact that he could not win, Super Noah excepted that his opponents could defeat him, and despite being in battle, he congradulated his victorious enemies. Biography In the midst of their battle with Earth's special forces, Noah and his clone, NN, saw that they could not win, even in their Shadow Super Saiyan/Shadow Form and Mutant Super Saiyan forms. With that, Noah remembered his original proposal to fuse together, to which NN excepted this time. Upon their merger, they became a Super Noah, a fusion of the Original Noah and the Negative Noah. His power caused the galaxy to quiver. The battle had began again. With barely more than the batt of an eye (literally), Super Noah had beaten down his opposers with no scratch on him. It was shown that when he actually made an effort, he had caused craters in the area (still with minimal effort) Piccolo presented the idea to his allies. To donate every bit of energy they could spare to Goku, who would deal one final blow to Super Noah. While Goku did agree to it, he said that the energy should go to Vegeta, as Noah was from his own family. Vegeta took the power reluctantly, as having assistance is against his pride. After he had gathered that power, it was still not enough to defeat Super Noah, as he still had control of the battle. Goku came up with a new plan. He would gather energy for the Spirit Bomb, and give it all to Vegeta. After Vegeta and Piccolo's stalling of Super Noah, Goku had enough. Goku gave every last bit to Vegeta, who fired an ultimate Final Flash. Despite Super Noah's suprisongly great effort to deflect the beam, he took the full power of it, and was blasted off the planet. While he was completely obliterated by the blast, Super Noah was amazingly still alive, yet in a comatose state. A nightmare of his defeat had awoken him. After another year of slow, agonizing recovery, he was able to make it to another planet, where he could make a full recovery. After that, he had been amazed that he had been beaten, and knew that earth was a force to reckoned with. However, he knew that being a fused warrior, he had gained twice the power a saiyan recieves from a near death injury. With that, he still desired vengence, and headed back to earth, one final time. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles